Talk:Kirin
Kirin vs. Limelight is kirin more powerful than limelight? :Limelight covers a bigger area, but I guess Kirin is faster. Jacce 16:17, 9 November 2008 (UTC) :Dude Limelight doesn't even exist. It was made up by a bunch of Japanese fan noobs that are directing the Naruto anime series. ::Which still falls under the veil of "canon" here. Video games and movies however don't.--TheUltimate3 05:21, 18 January 2009 (UTC) :And why don't Video Games and Movies not fall under that category. Certainly Kishimoto didn't write the scripts for these. ::Because video games break the physics already established in the manga/anime for gameplay purposes, and movies, being movies, take place outside any plausible canonical structure, as well as breaks established physics. (Such as the unique kekkei genkai, Hyton being used like it was nothing in the first movie).--TheUltimate3 05:45, 18 January 2009 (UTC) I'm not really getting what the hell you're talking about. Because Video games break physics (obviously) they are no longer canon, as well as movies??????? Canon is just fan script, which is what fillers are. Movies are filler, and are thus canon. Video games are canon as well, other people (not Kishi) make the video games with alteration which makes it a bit canon too. :Not quite. As I said, things are changed in video games for gameplay purposes and thus not canon. At the same time, Movies are not filler because they do not fit anywhere in normal canon, and no references in anime filler or anything like that ever mentions them. In the course of the story, manga is above, anime plus its filler is also considered canon (with some minor mistakes which is usually corrected by the databooks and what not). Video Games are not considered Canon because they are video games, and movies are outside of everything and thus not considered part of the storyline. It's really that simple, it has nothing to do with fan scripts and the like.--TheUltimate3 06:00, 18 January 2009 (UTC) I think you need to take another look at the definition "canon". Though Canon is not actually an official word, so this is the closest of definitions you'll ever get. http://www.urbandictionary.com/define.php?term=canon As you see Canon is Fanfiction. Video games that are altered regardless of the circumstances, would technically be canon. Movies are a given, fillers have nothing to do with the plot, and neither do movies. Movies are completely fan made by the script writers that write the fillers. I'm not going to reply anymore to this, I'm tired, and it's pointless. :Pleasure doing business with you.--TheUltimate3 06:19, 18 January 2009 (UTC) :*Reverted FlamingDogs edit* F.Y.I. I ususally ban people who edit my Talk Page edits for their own amusement. Consider yourself lucky its the Lord's Day.--TheUltimate3 14:22, 18 January 2009 (UTC) get back to the topic! it seems that depending on the situation, either could be more powerful. Limelight does cover a bigger area, but it uses chakra, which makes it less powerful. That's because if Kirin covered the same area as Limelight could, then the damage from Kirin would be a lot more devastating. also, if someone used Kirin with just chakra instead of natural lightning, then regular Kirin would still be stronger. but the area it covers does not define how strong it is, Kirin is a lot more powerful because it uses natural lightning. Vik0z0z (talk) 20:09, 2 June 2009 (UTC) Kirin destroyed an entire mountain, I think if fits in quite snug with Limelight... Probably better to use since the preparation is no where near as extreme as Limelights preparation. Hand signs? When did sasuke perfmorm Hand signs? :During the Sasuke and Sai arc, Sasuke performed a number of hand signs and was going to use Kirin to kill everyone untill Orochimaru stopped him. ::We don't know for certain if it was Kirin he was going to do back then. However, even if it was, the handseals would have been for the Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique required to create the thunderclouds Kirin needs. This is further supported by the fact that Sasuke uses a Tiger seal, commonly used for Fire Release techniques. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 16:41, 8 March 2009 (UTC) :::Didn't Sasuke use the Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique to destroy the room he and Sai were in, thus allowing preparation to use Kirin? Orochimaru did say that jutsu. ¥ Super Novice Talk 2 Me ¥ 15:24, 8 April 2009 (UTC) ::::There's so evidences that Sasuke was gonna use Kirin. He made the same hand sign as he did when he used it against Itachi. That sign has only be shown to be connected to Kirin. It's also the only technique shown to be able of a one-hit kill. It wouldn't make since for Orochimau to stop him unless he knew the technique Sasuke was gonna use would have killed them in one hit. Rikudou Latios (talk) 06:08, 21 June 2009 (UTC) :::::Where did you see the hand signs in his fight against Itachi? Jacce | Talk 06:19, 21 June 2009 (UTC) :::::This sounds like the level where guesses become speculation, the comment is riddled with key words and phrases that trigger my speculation senses. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Jun 21, 2009 @ 07:47 (UTC) Chakra Isn't their some chakra used for kirin as seen by the blue chakra aura he made when doing it in the anime while fighting team 7? Cooltamerboy (talk) 15:21, 8 April 2009 (UTC). :I believe the only chakra used in this technique is the chakra used to grab the one in the clouds/sky. If you're asking if there is any chakra in the lightning itself then no. ¥ Super Novice Talk 2 Me ¥ 15:26, 8 April 2009 (UTC) ::But it wouldn't be called a ninjutsu if it doesn't use any chakra. Even Jacce agrees with me and it is shown by the blue aura. And i'm not saying lightning, but i'm saying about kirin. Cooltamerboy (talk) 15:32, 8 April 2009 (UTC). :::Kirin is a manipulation of Lightning, the lightning in the clouds. The blue aura is most likely Sasuke releasing his chakra to grab the lightning from the clouds/sky. Everytime a Lightning Release jutsu is formed it is generated from the body as were Kirin isn't. This would also explain why it's called'' 'Kirin' and not Lightning Release:Kirin''. ¥ Super Novice Talk 2 Me ¥ 15:37, 8 April 2009 (UTC) ::::But it has too use some chakra for it to be called a ninjutsu. Cooltamerboy (talk) 15:40, 8 April 2009 (UTC). :::::It is using chakra. To 'grab' the Lightning. ¥ Super Novice Talk 2 Me ¥ 15:44, 8 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::Also it combines some. Even Jacce agrees with me. Cooltamerboy (talk) 15:51, 8 April 2009 (UTC). :::::::What makes you think it combines chakra into the lightning? ¥ Super Novice Talk 2 Me ¥ 15:53, 8 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::::And How wud he evn be able to combine his chakra with natural lightning.....personally i think it just uses it to pull and direct the lightning.....AlienGamer :::::::::That is what I'm trying to get him to understand. The only chakra useage in teh technique is to pull and direct the lightning. ¥ Super Novice Talk 2 Me ¥ 15:59, 8 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::It acts like a sheild giving it even more power like the cover of the kirin. Cooltamerboy (talk) 16:07, 8 April 2009 (UTC). :::::::::::I'm sorry but I don't understand what you just said. ¥ Super Novice Talk 2 Me ¥ 16:08, 8 April 2009 (UTC) The chakra is like a skin for kirin giving it extra power as shown for sasuke using so much chakra to make this skin. Cooltamerboy (talk) 16:47, 8 April 2009 (UTC). :The only chakra Kirin uses is to shape and direct the lightning. It doesn't use chakra to increase its power. This is why it requires so little chakra. It doesn't require chakra to generate the lightning or drastically alter its form or characteristics. Only a small bit to direct it at the enemy and give it the appearance of a kirin. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 16:52, 8 April 2009 (UTC) ::But it uses some chakra to increase its power somehow even though it's main power is natural lightning. Cooltamerboy (talk) 17:03, 8 April 2009 (UTC). :::Wat r u basing this on.....AlienGamer ::::That chakra is somehow part of kirin. it uses some chakra to increase some of its power somehow even though it's main power is natural lightning. Cooltamerboy (talk) 17:13, 8 April 2009 (UTC). :::::Again, what are you basing that on? There is no indication of that at all. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 17:15, 8 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::That chakra is somehow part of kirin. Cooltamerboy (talk) 17:46, 8 April 2009 (UTC). :::::::u'r not answering the question..wat is the BASIS of u'r theory.....AlienGamer ::::::::Chakra is a part of Kirin in that it guides and shapes the chakra. There is no indication it does anything else. If you have reason to believe it serves another function, Cooltamerboy, then please explain why. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 17:53, 8 April 2009 (UTC) It keeps the shape so it keeps the chakra. So everything with chakra gets a power boost. Cooltamerboy (talk) 17:58, 8 April 2009 (UTC). :Where did you get that? Not only is there no indication that chakra has to be present for the lightning to maintain its shape (although it would seem the most intuitive option), there is certainly no reason to assume the presence of chakra gives a power boost. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 18:04, 8 April 2009 (UTC) ::Usually almost every attack has chakra which gives it more power like sukara's enhanced chakra punch. Cooltamerboy (talk) 18:10, 8 April 2009 (UTC). :::So why do you think that Kirin, which is special for using the power of a natural phenomenon instead of chakra-based power, uses chakra to increase power? It's not a given. Chakra needs to be used for something, it doesn't do things by itself. It can be used for enhancing power, but that's not always the case. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 18:27, 8 April 2009 (UTC) ::::But it does give a little power boost. Also what will happen to kirin if sasuke is in CS2? Cooltamerboy (talk) 18:31, 8 April 2009 (UTC). :::::There is absolutely no indication it gives a power boost. If you think it does, give some actual proof. :::::Although it is a bit off-topic, I'll give you an answer to your question: If Sasuke had used Kirin while he was in the second level of his Cursed Seal, there would likely have been absolutely no difference. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 18:35, 8 April 2009 (UTC) Well not exacatly a power boost, but part of its power. Cooltamerboy (talk) 04:21, 9 April 2009 (UTC). :Chakra is not part of it's power. Only raw natural lightning. ¥ Super Novice Talk 2 Me ¥ 04:22, 9 April 2009 (UTC) ::But it uses chakra for some power and to be like a first layer for kirin since it controls its shape and every jutsu that has chakra get more power from it. Cooltamerboy (talk) 04:33, 9 April 2009 (UTC). :::U'r not gonna accept this r u??.....AlienGamer ::::I gave alot of examples. Cooltamerboy (talk) 04:44, 9 April 2009 (UTC). :::::No u dont..u'r just repeatin the same thins.........AlienGamer ::::::Didn't you promise TheUltimate3 to stop asking the same random question over and over again? The answer was "no" the first time you asked, and it is going to be "no" the next time you ask. Find a new topic please. ''~SnapperT '' 04:49, 9 April 2009 (UTC) :::::::Cooltamerboy, I'm going to have to ask you to please stop responding to this section until you can properly articulate yourself and understand what is being said to you as at this moment this discussion is going nowhere. ¥ Super Novice Talk 2 Me ¥ 04:52, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Let's end this disscusion ok? Cooltamerboy (talk) 04:54, 9 April 2009 (UTC). When Sasuke shoots Great Dragon Fire Technique into the sky the chakara in the fire laces the electricity in the sky. What Sasuke has in his hand was lightning chakara used to lure the chakara in. Kirin retains its shape due to the chakara originally with the fire technique lacing it. those handsigns show tat sasuke was gonna use kirin as he raised his hand and chakra started forming on his hands,orochimaru grabbed his hand and said tat he was not going to use as it would kill them all(kirin's blast could kill everone within orochimaru's hideout range)